Apologize
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: He finally looks at you. You see the pain, the anguish, the hurt in his eyes, and your stomach knots uncomfortably. The guilt still eats at you. You shouldn’t have hurt him. You shouldn’t have lied to him. You shouldn’t have betrayed him.


**Apologize**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own the song _Apologize_ of which this is based on. (Go see the music video…it's amazing.)

**Timeline: **Anytime after DH.

**Characters: **Wizard, Witch

**Couples: **Wizard x Witch

**Word Count: **519

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **This is something that came to mind while I was reading Deathly Hallows and _Apologize_ by One Republic was playing. Basically, it's about a witch who gave away information willingly to a Death Eater, causing a death to a loved one of the wizard. And this is the result afterwards.

I didn't really have a person in mind when I wrote this, but I would like to see who comes to mind. So please, review, because I really appreciate them!

-----------------

"It's too late."

Your eyes are bloodshot, and you look at him, your eyes pleading. He glares with his eyes hard, his lips thin, and his hands in fists.

"Please, oh—_please_—,"

"No—it's too—just stop!"

"_Please_—,"

You grab the front of his robes, not caring that your acting desperate. He looks away, his eyes not able to meet yours. The tears fall faster, harder, but he refuses to look at you.

"I'm—I'm _sorry_. Please, _please_, believe me," you sink to his feet, your heart breaking with each inch you move. "Please, believe me…" you whimper.

You look into his eyes, your heart pounding, and each second passing breaking off pieces. He has stolen your heart, but he's breaking it.

No. You broke his first.

"Don't—don't tell me you're sorry. It's too late to apologize, now. You—don't tell me I'm breaking your heart! You—no, you don't have a heart."

The tears pour even faster, your breathing ragged. You feel like you're going to explode from pain, from fear, from guilt.

"But—but, I love you! I love—love you…"

He steps back, his face contorted in disgust.

"I—I can't _believe _I believe you! You liar, you—no! I—no, it's too late to apologize."

"But—I _love_ you, isn't that _enough_—?"

He falls to his knees and you scramble towards him, ignoring the look he gives you, ignoring the pang of pain you feel when he pushes you back. You ignore the tears that drench your face; you ignore your pale face.

"No," he replies softly, an edge in his voice. He reluctantly lifts a hand to your face, wiping away your tears. "No, it's not enough. It's _nothing_ now! Maybe months or weeks or days ago! Maybe even minutes! I—I loved you." He frowns, his eyes become blurry. "But that's in the past. I—no, the passion, the love, it's _gone. _The fire that used to be there, it's—_gone_. And _now_, it's nothing!" His draws back his hand, and you see that it's shaking, and you look at the dirt, watching as it is slowly stained by your tears.

"But—_but­_,"

"But nothing. I'm _sorry_ but I have to. I can't—I don't wanna get your hopes up."

You find it cruel that he's smiling, but you can't help but to hiccup, the tears slightly stopping. But even if the water no long leaks from your eyes, your chest still heaves, your heart breaking silently, painfully.

And you can do nothing about it.

He finally looks at you. You see the pain, the anguish, the _hurt_ in his eyes, and your stomach knots uncomfortably. The guilt still eats at you.

You shouldn't have hurt him. You shouldn't have lied to him. You shouldn't have betrayed him.

Then maybe, he would still love you.

Then maybe, he would still hold you.

Then maybe, he would still kiss you.

But no more. Now, you must live with the guilt.

Now, you must live without him.

And there's nothing you can do about.

It's too late to apologize.

-------

Hope you enjoy that.

I wanted to say two things about my future in the HP fandom.

1. I'm thinking of writing something involving Percy and the twins (it'll be a one-shot or a two-shot)

2. I really want to write a story for this fandom, but I really, _really_ want to co-author it. So if anyone is interesting, my only condition is that you have at least one or two drabbles/one-shots (or a completed fic) written just so I know how you write and stuff. So please, if you're interested, let me know. Leave a review, email, or PM.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
